Olhos nos Olhos
by Artemis Granger
Summary: Olhos nos olhos quero ver o que você faz, ao saber que sem você eu passo bem demais"... Não é uma song, mas esta música do C. Buarque me inspirou. Será que Ron arcaria com as conseqüências de sua escolha?
1. A escolha de Ronald

CAPÍTULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1

A escolha de Ronald

Sim, a guerra havia finalmente acabado. Após a derrota de Voldemort, muitos comensais estavam presos. Ainda existia, é claro, bruxos que defendiam a Arte das Trevas, mas estavam em menor número. Ainda estavam enfraquecidos. Poucos se arriscavam a cometer atentados contra trouxas. A atuação dos aurores era precisa.

Hogwarts teve um ano sem problemas. Pela primeira vez dentre muito tempo os estudantes não precisavam se preocupar com invasões ao castelo, câmaras secretas, mistérios sombrios ou o perigo iminente da guerra. Cursaram um ano calmo onde a única preocupação era passar nos exames finais.

Harry e Gina reataram o namoro. Já falavam em casamento, mas queriam curtir o namoro fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Gina decidiu continuar morando na Toca e Harry comprou um sobrado. Ambos decidiram trabalhar no Ministério e prestar o curso para aurores.

Hermione e Rony também namoraram neste último ano de Hogwarts. Após o beijo que eles trocaram no meio da batalha declararam o amor que sentiam e começaram a namorar poucos dias depois. Rony também decidiu ser auror, mas Hermione preferiu trabalhar no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional de Magia. Um ponto fundamental para restabelecer a paz era a união com outros países.

A idéia da grifinória não era deixar o país. Adorava a Inglaterra e a cada dia estava mais e mais apaixonada por Rony. Poderia contribuir na produção de novos livros, leis e acordos que estreitassem esses laços. Com a ajuda de seus pais pôde dar entrada a um aconchegante apartamento não muito longe da casa de Harry.

Rony mudara muito naquele último ano. Estava mais confiante. Todos notavam isso. Ele havia crescido ainda mais e os jogos de quadribol o ajudaram a ganhar um belo corpo. Ele ficaria na Toca enquanto juntava dinheiro.

Todos haviam acabado de se formar. Tinham começado em seus empregos há algumas semanas, quando a senhora Weasley propôs um almoço de comemoração. Os pais de Hermione, que haviam se estabelecido definitivamente na Austrália, também foram convidados, porém não puderam comparecer devido à uma confraternização dos dentistas.

Após o almoço, Hermione estava andando de mãos dadas pelo terreno da Toca. Ela parou quando Rony parou e a encarou:

- Precisamos conversar, Hermione. – disse soltando a mão da morena.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É que... Acho que devemos dar um tempo... – Ele desviou seu olhar para o horizonte. Hermione mexeu sua cabeça como se seu cérebro estivesse pregando alguma peça.

- Como? Acho que não entendi.

- Devemos dar um tempo. Terminar.

- Terminar? Como toma essa decisão assim? Do nada?

- Não é do nada. Você sabe. – e voltou a encará-la. Não era do nada. Todos os sinais estavam ali. Ela não queria enxergar. Sempre inventava desculpas a si mesma: i é nervosismo por causa dos testes de auror, é saudade de Hogwarts, é saudade de Fred,... /i. Todas estas desculpas justificavam a ausência do ruivo.

- Mas... Por quê? Não gosta mais de mim?

- Na verdade não sei mais! Somos muito novos! Não sei mais o que sinto!

- Temos a mesma idade de Harry, somos mais velhos que Gina e eles sabem muito bem o que querem!

- Somos novos para casar, Hermione.

- E quem falou em casamento?

- Você! Comparando-nos com Harry e Gina...

- Era apenas um exemplo... Agora que teremos tempo pra gente, fazer amos sem se preocupar em ser pego, degustar um vinho, sair!

- Por isso mesmo. Não quero me prender em um amor adolescente.

- É isso que pensa que sinto? Um amor adolescente? Aliás, é isso que sente? Um amor adolescente? – Ela o encarou e ele desviou o olhar. Ele não respondeu e isso era mais do que suficiente para ela. As lágrimas insistiam em cair e ela não tentava mais segura-las. – Tem certeza de que essa é sua escolha?

- Sim. – ele olhou para baixo – Desculpe, eu não quero te magoar. – Segurou a mão dela, seu coração apertado. Será que ele tinha certeza?

- Tarde de mais, Rony. Já me magoou de uma forma que nunca achei possível. – soltou-se da mão dele e voltou correndo para a Toca. Ela passaria o final de semana lá, mas naquele momento só pensava em ir para casa.

Todos viram quando Hermione passou correndo e chorando. A senhora Weasley tentou falar alguma coisa, mas era impossível para a garota raciocinar naquele momento.

- Que será houve? – perguntou Harry.

- Sem dúvida, o idiota do meu irmão.

- Não fale assim, Ginevra! – ralhou Molly.

- Vai me desculpar, mãe, mas seu filho sabe ser um idiota quando quer. Harry, vá falar com ele. Verei o que aconteceu. – E, assim, tomaram caminhos opostos.

Gina subiu rapidamente os degraus e encontrou Hermione em prantos jogando suas roupas na pequena mala que havia trazido.

- Mione... Fale comigo. – ela colocou sua mão no ombro da amiga que virou-se e abraçou a ruiva. – O que meu irmão aprontou? Fala que vou lá azara-lo e ele volta rapidinho pedindo desculpas!

- Não há mais volta Gina. – e entre choro e soluços relatou a conversa que teve com Rony.

hr

Harry sentou-se no gramado e ouviu.

- Você entende, né Harry? Só fiquei com Lilá e Hermione! Tenho apenas 19 anos.

- Na verdade não entendo. Se te entendesse não teria começado um relacionamento com Gina. Gostaria que tratasse sua irmã como tratou Hermione?

- É diferente! – disse Ron, corando na hora.

- Pra mim não é, cara. Mione é como uma irmã para mim e você pisou na bola. Amor adolescente? Depois de tudo que passamos juntos na caça às horcruxes?

- Não venha com chantagem sentimental! Tenho certeza da minha escolha! Sou muito novo para me amarrar e nunca prometi nada a ela.

- Certo. Se é essa é sua escolha, mas conheço você desde os 11 anos e digo: você fez cagada. – Levantou-se e foi em direção à casa. Precisava conversar com sua amiga. Quando chegou ao quarto, viu Gina sentada na cama afagando os cabelos de Hermione, cuja cabeça repousava nas pernas da amiga. As lágrimas ainda caiam embora com mais calma.

- Mione, fica calma – disse Harry ajoelhando-se. – Ele vai logo perceber a besteira que fez.

- Não, Harry. Não ficarei calma. Foi escolha dele terminar o namoro. Ele deixou bem claro para mim que está 100 certo. – Ela sentou-se enxugando as lágrimas – Cansei das besteiras dele. Preciso ir para minha casa e ficar um pouco sozinha.

- Eu aparato com você... – disse Gina.

- Não precisa, querida. Peça desculpas a todos por minha partida repentina, mas não quero olhar seu irmão agora.

Hermione terminou de arrumar suas coisas. Abraçou cada um de seus amigos e partiu. Poucos minutos depois Rony bateu na porta e entrou.

- Só vim para ver como Hermione está...

- Como você acha, seu idiota! E ela partiu... – dizendo isso saiu do quarto empurrando seu irmão. – Dá licença, preciso avisar a mamãe.

Ron olhou para Harry.

- Estou certo da minha decisão, Harry.

- Então para de ficar se justificando. Sou amigo dos dois, só que estou muito puto com você no momento para conversarmos com calma – Dizendo isso, Harry saiu do quarto seguindo a mesma direção de Gina.


	2. A escolha de Hermione

CAPÍTULO 2

CAPÍTULO 2

A escolha de Hermione

Rony deixou-se cair na cama que Hermione dormiu na noite anterior. Ainda tinha o perfume dela. Ele respirou fundo. Lembranças invadindo sua memória.

hr

i Flashback

- Aonde você está indo?

- Venha, Ron! Aquela sala comunal está impossível!

- Então, aonde estamos indo? – perguntou Rony.

- Sala Precisa! Espere aí – disse ao ruivo enquanto pensava em um lugar calmo para estudar. – Venha! – disse puxando o namorado pela mão.

- Nossa, Mione! Em que pensou?

- Em um lugar confortável para estudar!

A sala tinha uma mesa repleta de comida, uma mesa com duas cadeiras para estudo, livros e mais livros espalhados em intermináveis estantes e uma cama.

- Uma cama? – indagou Rony surpreso ao ver a bela cama de casal.

- É que adoro ler deitada! – disse dando um selinho nele. – Poderemos estudar em paz. – E também tem comida. Sei que adora comer!

- Pois, é! Para variar você pensou em tudo!

Rony acomodou-se na cadeira com uma bandeja com frutas e doces em cima da mesa. Já Hermione preferia a cama. Ela tirou os sapatos e deitou-se de barriga para baixo. Estavam em silêncio, estudando, quando Ron começou olhar Hermione deitada. Às vezes ele lançava um olhar, mas logo voltava sua atenção para os livros. Nunca foi muito de estudar, mas queria que aquele fosse realmente seu último ano.

Porém, dessa vez ele não desviou seu olhos. Hermione estava completamente concentrada em sua leitura e não percebeu que o ruivo depositava toda a atenção nela.

Ela ainda estava de barriga para baixo apoiada sobre os cotovelos. Com muita atenção, era possível reparar no decote se formava. Apenas via-se o contorno dos seios. Para virar a página do livro, Hermione lambia delicadamente seu dedo indicador. Ron sentiu-se excitado com tudo aquilo. Hermione agia naturalmente, o que deixava o grifinório cada vez mais louco de desejo. Então ela levantou suas pernas e as cruzou no ar. Elas se movimentavam para frente e para trás fazendo com que a saia subisse alguns centímetros. Ron fez um barulho com a cadeira e Hermione olhou para o ruivo que havia acabado de se levantar.

- Alguma dúvida, Ron?

- Sim...

- E qual é? – ela perguntou.

- Posso te beijar? – ele ajoelhou-se em frente à cama. – Estou ficando maluco. – Hermione então percebeu que os olhos dele ora fitavam seus lábios, ora seu decote, ora seus olhos.

- Sabe que não há dúvidas quanto eu aceitar um beijo seu... – ela falou ajoelhando-se na cama. Ele repetiu o gesto assim que subiu e abraçou Hermione antes de beijá-la. Começou a beijar o pescoço da morena que arrepiou-se na hora. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Eu te amo, garota. – Era a primeira vez que falava isso para ela. Hermione afastou-se o suficiente para encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

- Fala mais uma vez...

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Ron.

Eles voltaram a se beijar com paixão e desejo. Há muito Hermione olhava disfarçadamente quando Ron chegava do treino e tirava sua camisa antes de ir para o dormitório masculino.

Aos poucos Ron foi deitando levando, delicadamente, Hermione com ele. As mãos passavam por todo o corpo macio da morena. Ele chegou à barriga dela. Nunca foram tão longe.

- Tem certeza, Mione?

- Sim...

Ele começou a desabotoar a camisa do uniforme que ela vestia.

- É sua primeira vez, Ron?

- Sim. – sua vez ficou um pouco rouca e tremida – Não vou te machucar. Nunca farei isso.

Ele terminou de abrir todos os botões e viu o peito arfando de Hermione. Os seios escondidos em um delicado sutiã branco.

- Você é linda. – Ele terminou de retirar a camisa dela e depois desfez-se da sua. Voltaram a se beijar e os lábios de Ron percorriam o corpo da garota. As mãos apertavam a coxa e ela gemia pedindo por mais. Estavam apenas vestindo calcinha e cueca.

Ron beijava os seios da morena que sentia todo seu corpo arrepiar-se. Ela sentia a pressão do membro dele sobre sua coxa e resolveu tomar a iniciativa. Virou-se ficando sobre o corpo do ruivo. Ele sorriu:

- Que vai fazer?

- Shhhh.

Hermione beijou a boca do ruivo e foi descendo os beijos por aquele maravilhoso peitoral. Ela lambia os mamilos dele e gostava de ouvi-lo gemendo e chamando seu nome. Era sua primeira vez também, mas queria fazer isso. Hermione tirou a cueca azul que ele vestia. Ela admirou um pouco aquele membro e Ron apoiou-se nos cotovelos:

- O-o q-que vo-você está p-pens-sando-o em fazer Mione? – A garota apenas olhou para ele e começou a lambê-lo. Depois enviou o pinto todo de Ron em sua boca e começou a chupá-lo. Ele apenas gemia. Há muito tempo vinha tendo sonhos sexuais com Hermione, mas tê-la ali, senti-la em seu corpo era uma sensação indescritível.

Ele a puxou para cima e beijou seus lábios. Encaixou Hermone embaixo de si e começou a penetrá-la.

- Fale alguma coisa se eu te machucar...

- Claro, Ron. Só não pare agora. – ela sentia que ele aprofundava cada vez mais a penetração. Uma rápida dor passou pelo seu corpo, mas logo foi esquecida ao ouvir os gemidos de Ron e a sensação de prazer que sentia entre suas pernas. Os movimentos de ambos estavam sincronizados. Hermione chegou ao ápice de seu prazer e gritou quando gozou. Ela mordeu levemente seu lábio inferior e esta visão deu mais ainda tesão para Ron que pouco depois gozou.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione.

- Eu também... Preciso tomar uma poção... Para evitar qualquer coisa...

- Você tem isso? – ele perguntou encarando-a.

- No banheiro das meninas tem um armário com todas estas precauções. Relações sexuais são proibidas em Hogwarts, mas eles sabem que é impossível conter os hormônios adolescentes.

- Vem cá. – ele a colocou sobre seu peito – Demoramos muito para ficar juntos e nada irá nos impedir agora.

- Concordo...

Acabaram dormindo lá mesmo. Abraçados.

Fim do flashback /i

hr

Ron abriu os olhos e percebeu que estas lembranças somadas ao cheiro de Hermione fizeram com que ficasse excitado. Foi para o banheiro mais próximo, entrou em baixo de um chuveiro gelado, mas nada o acalmava. Apenas Hermione. Decidiu que terminaria aquilo sozinho.

Hermione chegou em sua casa e entrou no banho. Chorou muito. A água do chuveiro lavava suas lágrimas. Nem soube quando tempo ficou lá. Assim que saiu, fez um feitiço para secar seus cabelos e caiu na cama, adormecendo logo em seguida.as Hermione. Decidiu que terminaria aquilo sozinho.

o ba

Não sabe que horas eram, apenas ouvia uma voz a chamando. Não precisava abrir os olhos para ver quem era.

- Não, Harry. Deixe-me dormir.

- Esta dormindo desde ontem, né? Precisa comer alguma coisa. Levanta.

- Deixe-me, Harry! – Ela cobriu o rosto com o cobertor.

- A Sra. Weasley mandou um prato para você. – Harry falou balançando o ombro da amiga.

- Não tenho fome. – a garota resmungou sem se mexer

- Se não for bom bem, vai por mal.

Hermione esperou deitada a azaração, mas o quarto estava silencioso. Ficou de olhos fechados querendo esquecer o dia anterior. Não queria entender o que Rony havia dito. Mas, ela entendia. Só não queria aceitar. Ele deixou bem claro que ela não era suficiente, que precisava de outras mulheres, precisava de outras transas, outros beijos. Hermione virou-se na cama. Não queria mais chorar.

- Sua última chance, Mione. Levanta e vá comer.

- Não!

- Você que pediu... – Harry puxou as cobertas de Hermione. Ela vestia uma calça de malha e uma regata.

- O que esta fazendo, Harry? Não quero levantar! – ela ajoelhou-se na cama protestando.hou-se na cama protestando e tee teestia uma calça de malha e uma regata.

. ecendo logo en

- Isso não é mais negociável. – dizendo isso ele a puxou e a jogou sobre um de seus ombros. Deixando assim, a garota de ponta cabeça.

- Harry! Solte-me agora! O que pensa que esta fazendo?

- Soltarei você... Agora! – e jogou Hermione na banheira que estava cheia de água fria.

- Harry! – ela exclamou segundos após recuperar-se do susto e do choque daquela água com seu corpo.

- Pare de se martirizar, Hermione! Continue sua vida!

- Não estou me martirizando.

- Só que eu te conheço e vai começar...

Hermione afundou-se na banheira completamente e segundos depois tirou a cabeça da água. Apoiou o queixo na beirada e encarou Harry que havia sentado no chão.

- Você sabe por quê? – ela perguntou encarando o amigo.

- Não sei... Estou muito bravo com ele. Foi uma atitude estúpida. Só que ele tem certeza...

- Eu sei... Pegue uma toalha para mim e espere-me lá fora, ok? Já estou saindo.

NA TOCA

- Gina! Chega desse assunto! Já não basta os olhares de Harry e as caretas da mamãe?

- Só uma coisa: você magoou Hermione de uma forma que nunca ela pensou que fosse capaz. Não há mais volta nessa decisão idiota de comer outras mulheres!

- Não pensei nisso!

- Ah, não? Pensou em quê? – ela o encarou e era impossível não lembrar de Molly naquele instante.

Ron calou-se. Pensou em conhecer outras mulheres. Quando Gina colocou daquela forma, pareceu que havia sido uma decisão fria e machista. Só que ele estava certo de sua decisão.

- Não devo nada a você. Nem a ninguém! – virou e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

MINISTÉRIO

Segunda-feira chegou e Hermione dirigiu-se rapidamente ao Ministério. Não estava realmente atrasada, mas gostava e chegar um pouco mais cedo. No entanto, havia atrasado uns 20 minutos. Entrou rapidamente no elevador e agradeceu por não encontrar Rony. A porta estava quase fechando uma mão impediu que se fechasse completamente.

- Consegui! – gritou Ron entrando rapidamente no elevador. Só lá dentro notou a presença de Hermione e ficou vermelho. – Olá...

- Oi, Ronald.

O elevador era ocupado por burburinho de conversa. Logo que chegou o andar de seu departamento, Hermione saiu sem dizer nada. Não havia mais lágrimas naquele momento, mas sentiu que seu coração falhou algumas batidas ao encontrar Ron e não poder beijá-lo.

As semanas e os meses passaram e Hermione via Ron somente nos corredores do Ministério. Recebia visitas quase diárias de Harry e Gina. Eles foram fundamentais para que ela superasse a separação. Não foi mais à Toca, mas se correspondia com Molly.

Estava preparando seu jantar, ouvindo uma música quando a coruja da família Weasley entrou pela janela. i Deve ser Gina /i, pensou Hermione, mas seu coração acelerou ao ver a letra de Rony.

i  
Mione,

Esta distância está sendo horrível. Olhar para você e não conversarmos é difícil. Queria ser seu amigo novamente. Sinto falta das conversas que tínhamos nos tempos de Hogwarts. Quero poder te encontrar e conversar normalmente. O que acha?

Abraços,

Ron. /i

- Filho da puta! – Só isso é o que ela conseguia dizer. Pegou um pergaminho e escreveu na mesma hora:

i

Weasley,

Você deve estar gostando de me ver sofrer.

Amizade?

Se o que sentia por mim era amor adolescente sinto muito. Eu sou apaixonada por você, amo você. Só que não me quis.

Não, não podemos ser amigos.

Estou aprendendo a te esquecer. Logo, deixarei de te amar.

Estou me esforçando para te esquecer, peço que faça o mesmo.

H. Granger /i

NA TOCA

Ron viu sua coruja chegando e animou-se ao ver que Hermione havia respondido à sua carta. No entanto, sua alegria foi diminuindo à medida que lia o pergaminho.

Decidiu sair. Aparatou em frente ao Três Vassouras e entrou. Sentou no balcão e pediu um firewhisky. Virou o primeiro copo e pediu pelo segundo.

- Ron Weasley? – disse uma voz feminina. Ele virou-se.

- Pavarti? Tudo bem?

- Sim e com você?

- Tudo indo.

- Como vão todos? Gina, Harry, Hermione...

- Estão bem.

- E como vai o namoro?

- Eu e Hermione não estamos mais juntos.

- Sério? – ela insinuou-se, sentando ao lado de Rony. Pouco depois já estavam se beijando.

MINISTÉRIO

- Tem certeza da sua decisão, senhorita Granger?

- Sim. Acho que uma transferência e estudo em outro país só contribuirão.

- Tem alguma preferência?

- Onde estiverem precisando...

- Fala outra língua?

- Não, mas sou capaz de aprender rapidamente.

- Certo... Que tal Itália?

- Itália? Sempre quis conhecer...

- Ótimo. Você pode começar seu estudo da língua e dentro de algumas semanas será transferida.

- Obrigada. Posso pedir um favor?

- Claro, senhorita.

- Gostaria que minha transferência não fosse comentada para outros departamentos.

- Como preferir.

As semanas passaram rapidamente e Hermione dedicou-se com afinco aos seus estudos. Encontrou um apartamento para alugar próximo ao Ministério italiano. Ninguém ainda sabia de sua mudança. Queria estar com tudo acertado. Sabia que seria difícil convencer Harry e Gina de sua partida. Convidou-os para um jantar na véspera de sua partida.

- Então, meus queridos, preciso contar uma novidade... Na verdade já sei há algum tempo, mas queria que tudo estivesse em ordem antes de comunicar.

- Diga, Mione! – falou Gina.

- Vou mudar para a Itália.

Silêncio. Os três olhavam-se. Hermione continuou:

- O departamento sempre envia bruxos para fora. Porém, nunca me candidatei para estas funções. Acho que esta na hora de mudanças.

- Hermione, você não fala nada de italiano. – exclamou Harry.

- Di couse comunico l'italiano. Appena un piccolo. ¹

- Quê? – disse Gina

- Tenho treinado nas últimas semanas. Falo o suficiente.

- Mione,... Você não está tomando esta decisão por outras razões? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, não venha dar indiretas que é por causa do Ronald. Sei que voltaram a se falar. E também sei que ele vem saindo com metade da comunidade bruxa feminina. Faço isso por mim. Sempre quis conhecer novos lugares, mas minhas decisões eram feitas pensando nos outros. Faço isso por mim.

- Quanto tempo, Mione? – perguntou Gina.

- Indefinido... No mínimo cinco.

- Cinco anos?? – Indagou Harry. – Sentirei sua falta... Acho que deve ir... Seria egoísmo pedir que ficasse.

- Sabem que poderemos nos encontrar sempre. Sentirei falta de todos...

- Quando parte? – perguntou Gina.

- Amanhã cedo... Queria que hoje fosse uma despedida.

- Vai como? – indagou Harry.

- Pegarei uma chave do portal amanhã cedo no meu departamento... Não precisam ir.

- Não precisamos, mas queremos. Certo, Gina?

- Claro.

Eles continuaram a noite rindo e bebendo vinho. O casal foi embora e Hermione decidiu terminar de arrumar suas coisas. Ligou o rádio e ao ouvir a musica que tocava não pôde conter as lágrimas.

Why does the sun go on shining

i Por que o sol continua brilhando? /i

Why does the sea rush to shore

i Por que o mar corre para a praia?/i

Don't they know it's the end of the world  
i Eles não sabem que é o fim do mundo?/i

'Cause you don't love me anymore  
i Porque você não me ama mais./i

Why do the birds go on singing  
i Por que os pássaros continuam cantando?/i

Why do the stars glow above

i Por que as estrelas brilham no céu?/i

Don't they know it's the end of the world  
i Eles não sabem que é o fim do mundo? /i

It ended when I lost your love

i Terminou quando perdi seu amor /i

I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
i Eu acordei de manhã e me surpreendi/i

Why everything's the same as it was

i Por que tudo está igual a antes?/i

I can't understand, no, I can't understand

i Eu não consigo entender, não, eu não consigo entender /i

How life goes on the way it does  
i Por que a vida segue da mesma maneira/i

Why does my heart go on beating

i Por que meu coração continua batendo? /i

Why do these eyes of mine cry

i Por que esses meus olhos choram? /i

Don't they know it's the end of the world

i Eles não sabem que é o fim do mundo? /i

It ended when you said goodbye

i Terminou quando você disse adeus /i

Why does my heart go on beating

i Por que meu coração continua batendo? /i

hr

/watch?vQgcy-V6YIuI – para quem quiser ouvir a música da década de 60...

hr

1 – É claro que falo italiano. Apenas um pouquinho.

Usei tradutor... Desculpem qualquer erro. Se tiver alguém que fale italiano aceito ajuda! sua mudança. Queria etsra com tudo acertado. Sabvia quecabeça da ata cabeça.

- Shhhh

i fazer?

bre sua coxa e resolveu tomar a iniciativa. Virou-se ficando sobre o corpo do ruivo. Ele sorriu:

m D


End file.
